Conventionally, with the improvement in the accuracy in the voice recognition technology, a system has been proposed in which the voice recognition technology is used for documenting the remarks made during a meeting. In such a situation, a technology is available that supports the creation of the minutes of a meeting, which typically requires time and efforts when created manually. For example, a technology is available that provides a minutes blueprint and performs analysis before creating the minutes according to the minutes blueprint.
However, in the conventional technology, the advance preparation for the purpose of creating the minutes is a cumbersome task. More particularly, in the conventional technology, since a minutes blueprint that is prepared in advance is used, the advance preparation for the purpose of creating the minutes becomes a cumbersome task.